Playing By The Rules
by BethSHeartbeat
Summary: Zoe and Max are spending their last night together in the hotel when Max decides that a game might be fun, but does he have an ulterior motive?


"Max stop." She spoke as he tried to kiss her again. "We have an early start and a busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah, we're finally moving into our own place." He spoke, pulling her closer to him instead of kissing her as they lay in the bed of their hotel suite.

"Not that it's not been great but I can't wait to get out of this hotel."

"I think we need to say a proper farewell to this place then Zo."

"Is sex all you ever think about?" Zoe asked laughing at her partner, she couldn't quite believe that they were actually moving in together and yet here they were. Their final night in a place that they didn't own.

"Only when I'm with you."

"You're so cheesy." She told him before leaning down and kissing him again.

"I have another idea." He said, sitting up slightly and pulling Zoe with him.

"Care to elaborate?" She asked raising her eyebrows at her younger lover.

"Not that kind of game, I was thinking the yes/no game. It's quite simple, we take it in turns to ask each other questions and the other one can only answer yes or no. I'll start." He spoke, not giving her a chance to object to the game that they were now playing. "Are you happy?"

"We went over this yesterday, of course I'm happy." She answered smiling slightly until she was a frown on his face. "What?" She protested, unsure as to what she had supposedly done wrong. "I can be unhappy if you'd rather me be." She teased.

"You really do have problems sticking to the rules don't you? I should have known that that wouldn't be simple for you. You can only answer yes or no!" He reminded her.

"Whatever, it's my turn now. When I came back from my travels you said that you'd slept with someone else the night before, did you actually?" She asked the question that she'd always wanted to know the answer to and yet never plucked up the courage to ask for fear of what the answer would be.

"No." He replied, he was desperate to expand on his answer but having just lectured Zoe on the rules of the game, he didn't feel like breaking them. "That makes it my turn again, did you always plan on coming back from your travel?"

"Yeah." She said and then noted his slight frown. "Are you really going to be that picky? Clearly that's a yes." She said as she lay her head lazily on his chest and moved herself slightly so that she was still comfortable as he was sat up. "Anyway, my turn. When you were with that nurse, was it just an attempt to make me jealous?"

"No." He saw her face drop slightly and he was itching to expand and she could see this, she contemplated being cruel for a second before allowing him what he wanted.

"Go on…"

"It was partly to make you jealous but partly an attempt at moving on, anyway she wasn't anywhere near the same level as you because Zo you're practically flawless and I love you."

"And I love you two, now take your turn before I decide that this game is just pointless." She spoke as she kissed him again.

"I would if you would keep your hands off me, I know I'm irresistible but seriously Zo, anyway did you plan on getting back together with me?"

"No, anyway did you only want people to know about our relationship to brag that you bagged a consultant?"

"No and surely you don't believe that I did, I wanted people to know because I love you and I hated not being able to show you properly because no one knew."

"If you weren't so sweet then I'd tell you off for breaking the rules." She said as she moved her head to kiss him again.

"Right Zoe, I want you to answer this next question without overthinking your response, just answer."

"Sounds serious." She replied, not knowing where this was going, from the look on his face she could tell that this was no longer just a game.

"Be my wife."

"That's not a question so I can't respond to that." She replied playfully and Max was momentarily surprised that she hadn't put an immediate end to the game, which was why he'd gone about his phrasing in the way he did.

"Zoe Hanna, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

**A/N I know I said that I wouldn't be writing but these make a brilliant revision break, this was from a prompt that I found on Tumblr. Anyway I wanted to dedicate this to Michaela, she is my new fangirling buddy and honestly she's great and we have literally predicted this year for zax so watch out for that.**

**Beth x**


End file.
